Garter
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Everyone knows the whole idea behind garters. When you wear them, someone's bound to take them off. So, when Near enters Mello’s room and there’s a strap of lace showing from under his too-big-but-not-big-enough shirt, who’s Near’s to resist? NM


**Garter**

**AN: I got this idea whilst writing 'The 26 Letters Theme, Mello and Near.' One of the words is Garter, and I can't help but imagine all sorts of things when reading it, so I decided to dedicate a small ****one-shot to the word, and my marvellous sentences that came with it.**

**AN2: I had to repost this because I forgot to reread it, and, like someone so kindly pointed out: it was still full of mistakes, and there were still some Dutch words in it :s Oh, and that same person also pointed out that I shouldn't write 'disturbing underwear' but I decided that I should because Near wants Mello to be naked, so, yeah, at that point, even though Near loves Mello's boxers, he thinks they're quite disturbing. **

**Naughty Crazy4Moony, making mistakes like those! Promise to never forget to reread again! crosses fingers behind back**

**Warning: OOC, because if they weren't OOC they wouldn't be shagging**

**-****Everyone knows the whole idea behind stay-ups and garters. Let's be honest, we don't wear them because they're comfortable, because they're not, they're tempting. So, when Near enters Mello's room and there's a strap of lace showing from under his too-big-but-not-big-enough shirt, who's Near's to resist?**

Ironically, it was a Sunday and the sky came crashing down. Near thought it was ridiculous. Some sort of sick joke, because really, it hadn't rained _all week_. And then on _Sun_day, during the weekend, it just had to rain. Cruel.

He stared out of the window of the second ground playroom and sighed deeply. He'd never thought he'd admit it to himself, but he was rather bored. Usually Near would make a puzzle and Mello would come in and tackle him to the floor and snog him senseless, and then he'd kidnap Near hiding him in his room so they could do all sorts of nasty stuff. Near blushed at the thought. The whole image was rather tempting. He would love to concentrate on something else, but he couldn't make a puzzle—he was too nervous. He hadn't seen the blonde all day, and it was rather weird. The sex-on-even-sexier-legs was so hyper and always wanted to shag. Seriously. _Always_. Not that Near minded. Oh no. He himself enjoyed that part of their relationship very much. He just wondered what could've happened to Mello. Since he wasn't begging for sex, ranting about whatever, or merely annoying Near senseless, there must have been something up.

Admitted, Near wasn't so... active when it came to their relationship. He thought in a very un-active way. Like... why would he bother going up to Mello in the morning, when Mello was bound to seek out his company sooner or later. Mello was so overactive and constant-sugar-rush-like, that he couldn't go a day without snogging Near at least once. Near figured he was active enough for the both of them—though that might be a bit unfair to the blonde. He tried really hard to give Near a good time in whatever way they spent their time together. It seemed rather unfair that Near didn't initialise anything.

So he decided to go looking for Mello.

"If the rock shan't come to Moses, Moses shall go to the rock!" He declared very knightly and cute-like. Yes. He'd just referred to Mello as a rock. Whilst there were two children on the sofa. But they didn't know he was going to look for Mello, therefore they did not know he'd just called Mello a rock. Ha-ha! Victory. His clever mind ruled once more!

He sprang away from the windowsill, gathered his toys, and went up to his room. He could first dump his stuff there (well 'dump' was said a bit too much: he'd neatly put his stuff away, so he didn't ruin the organised vibe of his room) and then continue his search for the über-sexy blonde. He checked every bathroom, every playroom, and eventually ended up in the gamer's room. Matt was always nice to Near, so he didn't see why Matt wouldn't be this time.

And of course, he was not disappointed.

"Checked his bedroom yet?" Matt pointed out the flaw in Near's amazing plan to find the chocoholic. Near hadn't even considered checking Mello's room—Mello was hardly ever there.

"No. Thank you." Near skipped out of Matt's room somewhat awkwardly—he wasn't used to skipping—and stopped at the door next to Matt's.

Near didn't knock—it was Mello's room, why would he knock? Mello couldn't possibly be doing anything that would shock Near—Near had sex with the boy, nothing could amaze him when it came to the blonde. (Although sometimes the flexibility of Mello's body did stun him, if only for a second.)

He opened the door, just wide enough to be able to look in. He blinked. Blinked again. Entered the room completely and then stood stunned in the doorway. He would never forget the image he was being presented with at that very moment. The sight was burned on his retina, oh, and he wanted to remember it forever. He could already tell that it was going to fuel him through lonely nights of working and sleeping alone. Mello had always been hot. But this definitely exceeded all the 'hot' he'd been before. This was I-need-ice-cubes-to-cool-down hot.

Seriously, even just the look on Mello's face would hunt Near's wet dreams for lives to come. And that was just the _face_. You shouldn't even get started about the body. Honestly? Near's trousers suddenly felt peculiarly tight. _That_'s how hot it was.

Mello was slightly biting his lip, nipping the bottom one. He had that innocent look on his face, though Near saw beyond that. It was as if he was trying to say: "oops. You were not supposed to walk in right now." Though of course, that was the only reason why Mello had done this; because he knew Near would come looking for him if he didn't show up soon. Seriously, he knew things about Near, before Near himself did.

He was clad in a too-big-but-not-big-enough shirt. It was white—odd to see such a pure colour against Mello, since it wasn't the pale ivory of Near's own skin—and hung low over one shoulder. It hung so low that part of Mello's rosary was visibly—as was part of his chest. The rim though, didn't even reach his knees. It covered up his ass, but only just, and against the tanned skin of those soft thighs, there was something that made Near even harder.

Mello was wearing white, lace garters. With pale stockings attached to them.

'Oh _God_.' Was the only coherent thought in Near's head.

He clicked the door into the hinges, not taking his eyes of Mello. He looked very expecting—and Near decided not to disappoint him. He slowly walked over to where the blonde was standing, still looking semi-innocent, and carefully pushed him back onto his bed. His raging chocoholic quirked his eyebrows in question, but sat down nonetheless, hands holding on to the side of the bed, and rosary dangling around his neck.

Near didn't comment on any of the questioning stares Mello was giving him—instead he broke eye-contact and let his look wander down to the stockings and the pure garters. They gave Mello a Virgin Mary look, and Near was absolutely enthralled by the sight.

He reached out a trembling hand to touch the fabric against Mello's ankles. It was so thin he could almost feel Mello's skin—barely even there. He could feel the Goosebumps rising under his fingers though, and it encouraged him to slide his fingers up a bit. They reached his knees, which were tightly clamped together, and Near put his cheek against Mello's leg. Their eyes locked and Near dared to grab Mello's knees and force them apart, letting a hand travel fast in between his thighs, making Mello quiver like a straw and absolutely melt against him.

Mello made a week noise of protest, but Near ignored it and slid his hand in between the soft, hot thighs, and pushed the shirt up a bit, wanting to see more of Mello.

Even his underwear was virginal white. The garter blended in perfectly with the boxers, soft lace against the waistband. Near kissed the skin right above the garter, and draw little invisible hearts on the inner thigh. He enjoyed the lusty moans Mello was making, they were quite disgraceful, and usually it would be Near, making those sounds. Then he brought both of his hands to one leg, and carefully slit over the stockings, marking all the skin through the fabric with his lips. He heard Mello struggle for breath and kissed him slowly all the way down his ankle, then he travelled one hand up again, in an agonisingly slow rhythm, whilst the other made rough patterns on his stomach.

He gave the other leg the same treatment, until Mello's legs were covered with Goosebumps, and the stockings were wet from the kisses. His breathing was shaky and his flesh was cool under Near's careful touch—he knew he would never get enough of Mello's body and soul. His fingers tripled over the garters and on the skin next to it, teasing Mello with feather-light touches. His mouth connected with the inner thigh, and went up, until it reached disturbing underwear—this time Mello definitely moaned, and not all too quiet either.

Near crawled onto the bed, in between Mello legs, casually spreading them further, as his hands slipped underneath the shirt, and pulled it off over his head. His fingers darted over the exposed, tanned chest in slow, soothing motion, every motion repeated by his lips. He put his ear against Mello's ribcage, feeling more than hearing his heart beat fast. While listening to his heart, he undid the garter, so the stocking could be pushed off—if he wanted to push them off. Mello gasped when Near softly brushed against him, and Near could hear his heart skip a beat. It was amazing.

Soon his hands found Mello's underwear again, and—hating that it was still there—they dragged it down his legs to thump on the floor. Mello was so beautiful that Near just had to admire the view for a moment—he'd never been like this before, vulnerable and sprawled out like that, it would've been quite obscene, but it was just breath-taking instead.

"Mihael," Near whispered softly against his ear—because they were in love, and Mello only tolerated someone using his real name if the someone was Near. "Do you want me?"

His voice was too honest, in contrast with the teasing of his hands against Mello's thigh and dick. Mello moaned hotly, hanging his head back a little, and finally daring to move. His arms embraced Near's body, pulling him closely against him.

"I want you very much Nate." He said shakily—half moan, half groan, but Near got it.

He easily stripped himself of his sweater and pants, connected their lips, and without further ado, leisurely lowered himself onto Mello. He put his hands behind him on Mello's thighs, grabbing onto the white lace for some stability, and couldn't stop a tear from slipping down his cheek. He was smart enough to know that he should've prepared himself, but he couldn't have waited longer. Mello was too enthralling.

The blonde noticed Near's slight discomfort, and held his hips before he could lower himself more. Nuzzling his neck he said: "we don't have to do this fast Love," Mello kissed away the salty tear and looked into Near's eyes. "Take all the time you need."

Near nodded and Mello's arms embraced him completely, keeping him firmly against the other boy's body. He slid down a bit more, his fingers making imprints on Mello's thigh, and they moaned simultaneously. When Mello was completely inside they kissed again and let Near adjust to his size; Mello was indeed right; they didn't have to do this fast. They could do this as slow as they wanted to.

Mello's tongue teased inside the pale boy's mouth, tasting him and bringing him even closer. Their chests were connected, in between, the cold metal of the rosary, and the garters were clamped tightly in Near's fists.

He wrapped him legs around Mello's body and kissed him below the ear, still having control over Mello's body—Near was the only one ever to make him shake and cry out like this. They moved very slowly, and Near felt the fabric from around Mello's waist scrape against his own legs. Mello muttered all sorts of incoherent things as Near moved up and down against his body. His eyes were squeezed closed tightly, and he was still biting his lips. Near ran his hands over his back drawing circles while they kept their peaceful cadence. Their fingers intertwined, their bodies connected and pulled away, and Mello groaned hoarsely when Near whimpered and panted against his skin.

The blonde shifted somewhat, lifting his legs to create a better angle and Near gasped, digging his nails into coppery skin. The younger boy's knees clamped around Mello's side in a teasing way, leaving them both bare and exposed. He put his head against Mello sweaty shoulder, kissing his neck and trailing a finger over his spine, building up more ecstasy. They both moaned when the movements got rougher and less coordinated. Still considerably slow but driven by lust and want they pushed harder against each other's bodies, tried pulling _closer_, and never wanted to separate.

The bed creaked lightly under their ministrations, but the sound was lost between the music their bodies made when together. One of Near's hands grasped the lace harder for more stability their lips met completely unintentional and Mello opened his eyes, _so hazy_, and looked as Near's tender body stiffened and his back arched. His lips parted releasing a breathy: "A-ah." As Mello drove into him harder. That one hand was still gripping at the lace, and the other was close to breaking Mello's hip, because it was all more than they could handle.

Near threw his head back as he came, giving Mello quite a show. He gasped, moaning Mello's name and arching his back even more. Everything tightened—the grasp on the white lace, the grip on Mello's sides, and the walls around his cock. Mello came seconds later screaming Near's name, and pulling the pale boy closer than humanly possible.

They rode out the waves of their orgasms, bodies close together. Near blinked a couple of times and looked into Mello's eyes. They both had a 'Wow' feeling of perfect bliss. For a couple of moments the only sound was their hard breathing and thumping hearts. Then Near slowly got off and—totally exhausted—fell down next to Mello's body on the bed. His hand lightly stroked the small of Mello's back, letting him know Near was still there. Mello turned around, glancing at Near's flushed face, before lying down next to him.

"That was incredible." Near whispered—his voice was still hoarse.

Mello grinned, and rolled over on top of Near, who squealed. He quickly kissed Near all over, like an enthusiastic puppy, whilst tickling his sides. Near's laughter filled the room, but Mello was too tired to stay hyper for a long time, so he soon balanced himself over the smaller boy, staring back at him.

Near was smiling brightly—a rare sight, even for Mello. One hand cupped Mello's cheek and he brought him down for a kiss, whilst the other teased the lace of the white garter.

"Your hands are quite sinful, I must say." Mello winked and kissed Near's blushing cheek.

"They can't be helped," the boy flopped down next to Near again, hugging closer to the cooling body. "There's something about you and garters that makes them go insane, Mihael."

Mello gave Near a last kiss and Near's nibble fingers entwined in the lace, keeping their forms close together.

"I don't think I mind them going insane all that much." He murmured, before sleep overtook them both.

(When Mello woke up two hours later, lying on his stomach and Near's small frame wrapped around his sides, fingers still on the lace, he grinned deviously. It was time for round two; Near's hands weren't the only ones that could go insane.)

_Fin._

**AN: So, that was Garter! (See: 'The 26 letters theme: Mello and Near' on my page) Hope you enjoyed the MelloNear madness! Flame or Review—both are allowed!**


End file.
